vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amunet
|-|Aya= |-|Amunet= |-|Amunet (Assassin's Creed Origins comic)= Summary Amunet (born 89 or 88 BCE), born Aya of Alexandria, was the Greco-Egyptian co-founder of the Hidden Ones and by extension, the Assassin Brotherhood alongside her husband, the Medjay Bayek. Prior to establishing the Hidden Ones, Aya served as an agent of Cleopatra VII during Cleopatra's war for the throne of Egypt. Simultaneously, she sought to avenge the death of her son Khemu at the hands of the Order of the Ancients, and in 48 BCE, she killed two of their members, Actaeon and Ktesos, in Alexandria while Bayek hunted the rest. Aya was initially a loyal retainer with high hopes for the young queen, playing a pivotal role in the Alexandrine Civil War, but in the aftermath of the Battle of the Nile, Cleopatra and her newfound Roman ally Gaius Julius Caesar joined with the Order and protected Lucius Septimius, one of their remaining members. Released from service yet feeling betrayed, Aya and Bayek founded the Hidden Ones to resume the fight against the Order, with the former resolving to establish a Roman branch at the expense of her marriage. On 15 March 44 BCE, this culminated in Aya slaying Septimius in personal combat and leading the assassination of Julius Caesar. Fourteen years later, having adopted the name Amunet, she convinced Cleopatra to commit suicide in the face of imminent defeat against Octavian, promising to take her son Caesarion into the Hidden Ones. For this deed, she went down in Assassin history as the legendary Egyptian Assassin who killed Cleopatra with an asp. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with melee weapons, bows, shields Rage Mode and Dash Boost Name: Aya of Alexandria (formerly and occasionally), Amunet (new identity) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 40~41-46~47 during the events of the main game, 50-51 by the end of the Hidden Ones, 58~59 by the end of the Origins Comic Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Medjay, Hidden One, Assassin, Mentor of the Hidden Ones of Rome Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold her breath underwater for longer than normal), Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Expert Acrobat, Expert Parkourer, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes (Just like Bayek, she too, can knock out her enemies with a single strike to their pressure points), Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Precognition via Eagle Vision (Capable of revisiting and perfectly recreating events that had already happened, could through walls could also see a person's true intentions and revisit their past memories by mere contact, can easily differentiate from friend to foe, capable of locating objects of interest in pitch-black conditions with ease, can analyze locations of interest and much more. Can fight against other precognition users and react to their attacks before their occurrence, like when she trained extensively with Bayek when they were young teenagers. She could also make accurate predictions during detective investigations), Time Slow with the Elite Ranger Skill (Can slow everything down in her surroundings while using her bows in mid-air), Healing (Can regain back her health with various weapons in his arsenal and with overpowered attacks), Statistics Amplification (Dash Boost gives her a temporary boost to all of his abilities), Rage Power (With overpower attacks and various weapons), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Aya is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Illusions, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis (As an Isu-Hybrid, she should naturally be resistant to such abilities. Resisted Lucius Septimius's use of telekinetically-controlled flails), Diseases and Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous cobras seem to have no effect on her), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can heal from deep stab wounds), Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Homing (With the Predator Bow), Fire Manipulation & Explosion Manipulation (With fire arrows, fire bombs and Hepzefa's sword), Sleep Manipulation (With sleep darts and many other weapons), Poison Inducement (With poison darts, arrows and other weapons), Empathic Manipulation (Can turn an unaware enemy against his allies), Light Manipulation (Can use certain weapons to blind enemies with flashes of light), Smoke Inducement (With smoke bombs) Attack Potency: Wall level+ physically (Equal to her husband Bayek and can perform the same feats as him. Can trade blows with those capable of harming her. Easily destroyed a marble wall with just a single slice from her knives. Traded blows with The Guardian, who could easily destroy marble pillars with a single blow from his hammer, generating this much energy, and against an Artifact-amped Lucius Septimius, who could easily create massive craters in the ground with his strikes and was now on par with the Isu. In the Origins comic, killed a gigantic hippopotamus with only a stone fragment created by the hippo biting into a pillar by hitting it three times while underwater, wounded and tied up), higher with melee weapons, bows, shields, Rage Mode and Dash Boost (Gains a massive boost in both strength and speed) Speed: At least Supersonic (Equal to and can perform the same speed feats as Bayek. Casually swatted aside an arrow after it was fired, with the arrow itself being mere inches from her face. Kept up with an Artifact-amped Lucius Septimius, and eventually overwhelmed him. Effortlessly blitzed Caesarion before he could even writhe in pain and had already reached deep into Cleopatra's palace, creating several gigantic water spirals as a result), higher with Rage Mode, Dash Boost and the Elite Ranger Skill (Equal to Bayek) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (On par with Bayek and Lucius, and could easily wrestle with and push him back even when the tyrant was equipped with his First Civilization flails that vastly increased his strength. Easily pushed away a gigantic hippo from her body in order to swim to safety) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, higher with Rage Mode and Dash Boost Durability: Wall level+ (Took blows from The Guardian, who is easily this strong and an Artifact-amped Lucius Septimius. Is equal to and has the same exact feats as Bayek), higher with shields, armor, Rage Mode and Dash Boost (Becomes considerably more durable than before) Stamina: Extremely High (Can continue sprinting with ease even after being heavily injured and can keep sprinting countrywide distances in the intense desert heat non-stop. Can survive being stabbed repeatedly and still manage to blitz and slaughter entire garrisons of Roman fortresses without issue. Even when entering her early 60s, Amunet was still vigorously active as an Assassin) Range: Extended melee range by herself (The force of her attacks can easily spread on to several enemies), several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Hidden Blade, dual short swords, fire bombs, poison darts, Apple of Eden (Although she only held it temporarily), swords, bows, axes, spears, maces, warhammers, khopesh, scepters, shields (although she later discards several of them save for her knive sets, bows and Hidden Blade) Intelligence: Gifted. In her youth, Aya received elite combat and acrobatic training as well as chose to dress in a manner that fit these activities. She carried two twin blades as well as a shield and bow. She could easily hold her own against a few Roman legions and even defeat Lucius Septimius in a one-on-one battle, with Septimius having the advantage of utilizing an unknown Piece of Eden in the battle. Aya was a master mariner by her third trip to sea with the ability to avoid all potential problems including the massive problem of the various rocky outcrops that could have sunk her ship. She was able to sink an entire fleet of enemy warships with only a single ship and act as the commander on said ship. She was well versed in all weapons and poisons as she used an asp to kill Cleopatra. On the battlefield Aya acted as a second in command shouting instruction to her men while Bayek acted as the leader. Her skill with stealth was legendary, being able to avoid Ptolemy's police for well over a year. She also was able to sneak into a fully guarded palace to kill Cleopatra without attracting anyone's attention, which no one else had been able to do. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most peak-level humans. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier 9 Category:Mothers Category:Good Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Posion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Smoke Users Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Hunters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Parents Category:Captains Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Time Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Married Characters